onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 366
Cover Volume: 38 Baroque Works Cover Story; Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Extra Volume Quick Summary The Rocket Man leaves with the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky Family and Galley-La Company as Sanji finally contacts Nami. Long Summary As the Rocket Man flies through the air and lands into the ocean, the Franky Family follow revealing that they have a total of fifty members with them and connects their boat to the Sea Train. Kokoro easily find the tracks which she had monitored throughout the years and attempts to latch onto them however, she is shocked to see that Chimney and Gonbe are sitting at the front despite leaving them back at Water 7. After the two are brought inside, Zoro comments on the appearance of the three Galley-La Company carpenters; Paulie, Peeply Lulu and Tilestone. Paulie reveals that after finding out the identity of the enemies who attempted to assassinate Iceburg, it had become personal whereas the other two simply followed him to find out who their enemy was and despite still not knowing, agree to fight too. After they and the Franky Family ask who the enemies are, Paulie reveals their identity and is greeted with looks of sheer shock. At this, Luffy concludes that despite having problems with one and other in town, their enemies are now the same and that he will defeat the " Pigeon Guy". Zoro adds that until the ones who were taken are retrieved, they must work together. Chimney alerts them that the Aqua Laguna is straight ahead and Kokoro explains her job was only to get them onto the tracks as the Rocket Man is a run away train. Just then, a representitive of each group joins arms to symbolize that they are now allies and with this they have become strong and will save those who are on the other train. The Franky Family prepare to fire at the Aqua Laguna just as Nami's Den Den Mushi begins to ring. Back on the Puffing Tom, the scary looking T-Bone is revealed to be a caring swordsman who wishes keep a peaceful and gentle world. After covering up a marines bug bite using his own special cape, another enters and alerts him that the previous two carts have been completely defeated aswell as that the two criminals are missing. At this, T-Bone commands that a report should be given to the other carts and that emergency treatment should be given. On the roof of one of the other carts, Sanji, Franky and Usopp are seen sitting as they send a report to Nami. Quick Reference Plot Points *The Rocket Man is sucessfully latched onto the rails. *The Straw Hat Pirates, Franky Family and the Galley-La Company become allies. *T-Bone has learned of the previous defeats onboard the Puffing Tom. Character Introduction *Sodom and Gomorrah Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper *Galley-La Company **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone *Franky Family **Franky **Zambai **Mozu and Kiwi *Shift Station **Kokoro **Chimney **Gonbe *Marines **T-Bone Site Navigation 366 - Sortie